1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to cameras and, more particularly, vision sensors including a pixel array and a driving circuit therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Vision sensors are sensors operating in a scheme in which the sensors detect visual changes without frames, and may be applied to various fields, such as autonomous vehicles, artificial intelligence, and the like.
Vision sensors sense light, and when significant changes are detected, such vision sensors may convert the changes into electrical signals and may output the converted signals. The signals output by the vision sensors may include information regarding change detection time, coordinates of pixels in which a change has been detected, and the like. Typically, pixel events are processed individually or via predetermined pixel groups. As a result, while events for some pixels are being processed, events for other pixels may go away or new events in other pixels may arise. When event information is provided at approximately the same time, the event information may nevertheless be processed with different time stamps, which may introduce image artifacts. Analog circuitry used to process pixels may be complicated and difficult to design.
As the fields in which vision sensors may be applied are increasing, various studies are being undertaken to improve the performance of vision sensors.